


Guidance

by Odoacro



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Large Ass, Romance, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/pseuds/Odoacro
Summary: Olivia is tasked with showing a newcomer to the Order of Heroes around. Unbeknownst to her, that newcomer happens to be quite the flirt.
Relationships: Olivia/Soleil (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Guidance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impulse96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impulse96/gifts).



"And I believe that concludes the tour of the castle. Do you have any questions, Soleil?" The prince of Askr, Alfonse, asked kindly. The wind seeped through the battlements of the castle wall, carrying the fresh scents of spring into the air. The beauty of Askr lay stretched out before them, a whole new world for the young newcomer.

"Nah, I think I got it all. Thanks for showing me around, Your Highness!" Soleil bowed, minding her manners. If she had understood everything correctly, it sounded as though she could be here for quite a while, which made it especially important to make a good first impression. She thought she would like it here, even though she had effectively been called here to fight in another war; the people seemed nice (and so cute!) and the land was bountiful and beautiful. Plus, Alfonse seemed like a good kid, not stuck up at all despite being royalty, and she liked that in a leader.

Expressing his gratitude with a smile, Alfonse gestured towards the stairs leading back into the castle. Apparently, the tour wasn't completely over yet. "Our new recruits are often shown around the nearby areas of the castle by someone who has been here for a while longer, so I thought I should introduce you to you guide." The prince informed her as they walked into the main hall of the Order of Heroes. There was a lot of hustle and bustle here, sounding more like a thriving market than a castle, and people from other worlds hung out more like friends than soldiers in an army. 

Close to the entrance of the castle stood a young, beautiful woman with the same pink hair as Soleil. The pretty girl must've been about half a head shorter than Soleil, but she must have been about the same age. What was even more striking, however, was what the woman was wearing; she was clearly a songstress or a dancer or a performer of some kind, but the attire she wore was borderline shameless, looking like little more than a pair of white panties, thigh high socks, and a matching bra, with some golden jewelry to no doubt dazzle her audience.

Not only did this woman immediately catch Soleil's attention, but Alfonse greeted her and stopped. Was this to be her guide? Oh sweet gods above, let this be her guide!

"Soleil, allow me to introduce Olivia, one of our veteran heroes. She's a dancer and has agreed to showing you the neighborhood." Alfonse said. 

Unable to stop herself from grinning, Soleil quickly leaned closer to Alfonse and whispered, "I'd die for you." The prince looked confused, but didn't have time to ask what she meant by that before Soleil stretched out her hand. "Heya! Soleil, mercenary, and recently summoned here! I'm looking forward to what you have to show me."

Olivia looked at the new arrival, then at Alfonse, then back at Soleil, curtseying before taking the outstretched hand. "N-Nice to meet you." Her hand was small, and the skin was impossibly smooth, no doubt well taken care of as one would expect of someone who danced for a living. The small blush made Soleil's heart race, and when she let go of the hand, she immediately missed the shorter girl's touch. 

"Well then, I'll leave Soleil in your capable hands, Olivia." Alfonse said, turning to the taller of the two. "Once again, welcome to Askr and the Order of Heroes. I'll be counting on you."

"Yes, sir!" She replied, her grin not leaving her face. Right now there was no other place she would rather be, after all. 

The prince left, leaving a brief silence in his wake as the two women watched him go meet up with his sister and Commander Anna in front of a large notice board, greeting other Heroes on the way. Olivia seemed to be a woman of few words, but Soleil didn't mind, but rather found it to be a cute trait. It took a few seconds before the dancer said, "O-Oh, yes, please follow me. We'll go to the stables and get a horse." 

Soleil was about to reply when Olivia turned around, but was caught completely off guard when she noticed the other woman's rear: it was massive! Olivia had a slender but athletic build, no doubt being stronger than she looked thanks to the exercise she no doubt did, so seeing such a titanic, perfectly shaped ass, neatly framed by the high quality white panties was a shock. The side of Olivia's cheeks, most likely more than she realized, were spilling out of the panties, the fabric unable to contain the sheer amount of fat.

"Soleil?" The shorter woman asked, wondering why the new recruit wasn't moving. Fortunately, she seemed to be none the wiser.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sorry, I just got a bit distracted. Let's go!" 

Passing a large, black portcullis, the two walked out of the gray castle. The stables were just outside down a slope, where horses were being tended to by lords and commoners alike. It was a big structure, capable of housing who knows how many steeds the Order needed for battle, though it wasn't used to maximum capacity at the present. Since the horses were such valuable animals, Olivia reasoned they should only borrow one for them to share, rather than two, which Soleil was more than fine with. 

They picked a white mare from the stables and a brown sadle for two. Olivia got up first and grabbed ahold of the reins, and Soleil sat behind her, keeping her hands on the dancer's bare hips. They were as soft as her hands, if not even more so, and the mercenary could smell a fragrant scent coming from her guide's body and hair. Roses, perhaps? 

The horse moved out with a slow trot, up a hill that gave them a good view of the vicinity. Like Soleil had noticed while standing on the castle walls, there were mountains in the east, and a few towns scattered around. Other than that the landscape was dominated by forests and rivers.

"I thought we could start by visiting the town closest to us, Woodkirk, and then continue up that hill over there." She pointed to the west, to a forest-covered elevation not too far away. 

"Sure, you're the captain of this ship!" Soleil said, patting Olivia on her bare shoulder. "You sound happy; have you done this before?"

She shook her head, her voluminous hair, styled in two braids and a large, loose ponytail which brushed against Soleil's gambeson. "Oh, no, but I've wanted to! I want to help out any way I can, after all; I'm not very good on the battlefield, I'm afraid." Turning around, she flashed Soleil a sweet smile, showing that she wasn't beating herself up too much over it. "But I can answer any questions you might have."

Her eyes were positively sparkling! The blue color reminded Soleil of her own and her father's eyes, though sadly hers weren't as captivatingly deep. "You sure are loyal to the Order, huh? I'm guessing they're a good bunch of people."

"Oh absolutely, everyone is so nice. W-Well...a few of them are a little scary, perhaps, but I try to avoid them." She sighed. "It'll be sad when we have to go home, I've made so many friends here..."

Humming, the mercenary tapped her fingers on the dancer's hips. "Did you manage to get yourself a boyfriend or husband, too? ...Or a girlfriend?" It was an innocent enough question, but Soleil could feel her heart beat as she waited for the answer. The slow trot of the horse did not match her current mood. If she were completely honest with herself, the shock of coming to a new world had more or less disappeared ever since she spotted the beautiful woman in front of her. Surely there was something wrong with her list of priorities, but she could try bettering herself after this. 

Olivia shook her head with a nervous giggle. "Ah-haha....n-no, no such luck on that front."

"Really? Now that's a surprise!" Soleil said, and she meant it too, but more than anything she was happy with the anwer. "A cute girl like you? I would've thought people from other worlds would line up to ask you out!"

"H-Heh...you're very nice." Olivia replied, the blush on her thin cheeks. "W-We'll be in Woodkirk soon. We could buy some orange juice there if you want."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Her hands brushed the small of her back, and she could feel Olivia tensing up. Gods, how could such a cute, shy woman walk around in an outfit like this? It was the most bizarre contradiction of the best kind. Soleil's hands weren't as dainty as the dancer's, but they could still feel good against a person's body, especially if you were as talented of a masseuse as her. She gently rolled her palms against Olivia's lower back, only a few centimeters above her panties, making slow, circular movements against the snow white skin.

Using her nails, she teasingly scratched the dancer's back, moving her hands up and then down once they reached the shoulderblades. Olivia may have been short and on the slim side, but she had lean, well-trained back muscles which were evident at first touch. One could only imagine how flexible and agile this amazing body was...the thought almost made her squee.

"A-Ah..." Olivia gasped, squirming in the saddle, the thin fingers tightening the grip of the reins. It was the sweetest sound Soleil had ever heard, and leaned in closer to whisper in the other woman's ear.

"Want me to continue? Just let me know if I should stop." Making sure she wasn't too close, she kept still, not wanting to push her luck. However, when Olivia nodded ever so slightly, Soleil continued wholeheartedly, moving her hands further up the dancer's back, past the thin, white bra strap. Stopping at the small shoulders for a second, she gave them a few squeezes before moving along her arms, using one hand for each, slowly making her way down to her hands, then she slowly moved back to Olivia's shoulders. With closed eyes, the dancer missed the crossing that would take them to Woodkirk, and their horse continued straight forward towards a smaller forest path, oblivious to what its riders were doing.

With the increased cover from the foliage, Soleil didn't feel the need to worry about any prying eyes getting in the way of her fun. With a wicked grin, she tugged a little at Olivia's small panties, pulling them upwards to let even more of the other woman's gargantuan ass spill out of them, making them look more like a thong than any semi modest pair of underwear. Looking down, it was incredible to see just how much of the saddle was covered by Olivia's rear; even a large part of the sides of the saddle was obscured by the ocean of soft flesh.

"Kyaaa?!" 

Soleil let go of the panties, massaging the pillowy cheeks which were now more exposed than ever. Even at first touch the young mercenary was delighted over just how soft the enormous, round ass was. It was everything she had imagined it to be during their short time together, and to get to massage it now was nothing short of a blessing. She had to hold back an excited giggle, and if she wasn't careful she might start drooling, but this needed a cool, calm, and collected approach despite her arousal beginning to flare up.

"No massage is complete without also going below the belt." Soleil sagely informed her supposed guide, keeping her voice as steady as she could. "It'd make the experience feel...uneven. Just let me know if you don't feel comfortable."

"O-Oh, is that so?" Olivia peeped, leaning forward in a way that stuck out her backside just a bit. It was unlikely that the gesture had been intentional, but it gave the mercenary an ever better grip as it almost pushed against her lower abdomen. "I-I suppose it's fine then."

Curses, this armor was getting in the way! Reluctantly, Soleil let go of the prize in her hands and undid the numerous leather straps which kept her gambeson fastened. Then she proceeded to remove it and shove it into a bag tied to the saddle. Left in only a short, white tank top, she felt liberated and had to let out an excited squee when Olivia's fat ass touched against her exposed stomach, the dancer's soft cheeks meeting the mercenary's abs.

Soleil's hands reached almost everywhere, grabbing the other woman's ass, squeezing it and bounced a part of it in her palms, watching the mesmerizing dance of flesh with barely contained joy. 

The horse kept walking forward despite the increased intensity of the moans coming from the two people on top of it. The summer sun shined through the foliage of the forest, which was growing denser as they got further away from the beaten path. Whatever plan or goal Olivia had had in mind, it was being washed away by growing desire and quickly disappearing pretenses. The dancer's knuckles were white on the reins, holding them tightly, and it was surprising that she even managed to steer the direction of the horse at all.

Unable to hold back any longer, Soleil leaned closer in and began kissing Olivia's exposed neck and shoulders. The other woman let out a surprised cry full of pleasure, but offered no other response. Taking in the scent of roses, Soleil continued to shower the area with kisses, using her tongue to lick from the dancer's shoulder all the way up to her cheek. Without thinking twice about it, the mercenary undid her supposed guide's bra, letting it fall into her lap as she grabbed ahold of the soft breasts that had now been exposed. They fit perfectly in her hands, allowing her squeeze and knead thm to her hearts content while continuing to slobber over Olivia's shoulder.

"Mm...aaah...!" It was unclear whether Olivia had even noticed her bra being removed, but what was obvious was the enjoyment she got out of having her round, perky breasts manhandled by the mercenary's strong, deft hands. She even seemed to be grinding against the saddle, and that was the point where Soleil decided to move onto the next phase.

Gently turning Olivia's head to the side, Soleil kissed the shorter woman, quickly shoving her tongue inside the other woman's mouth. Olivia's blue eyes widened, remaining still while Soleil pushed ahead, moaning into the dancer's mouth, still massaging one of the adorable, perfectly shaped breasts. 

When they broke the kiss, Soleil spoke for the first time in a long while, "Gods you're cute!" It wasn't the most suave comment, but she had to get that out of her system. "Your sweet little moans, your soft tits, your perfect body...I want more!" 

"U-Um..." Olivia said, embarrassed and short on breath. "Perhaps we should g-get off the horse..." She suggested. A good idea, Soleil thought, jumping off the mare with one agile motion and then pulled down the dancer, holding her in her arms as one would hold a bride. "Eh?" Was the only thing Olivia had the time to express before Soleil moved towards a more secluded part off the forest further away from the dirt path where they left the horse. The speed at which she moved would have impressed even the most veteran swordmaster.

Gently placing the half naked dancer on her back in tall, lush grass near a bed of flowers, Soleil positioned herself on top of her companion and continued kissing her. Pinning down the other woman's wrists, she explored every nook and cranny of Olivia's wet, hot mouth with her tongue, listening to the muffled moans she tried to form.

She continued making her way down the rest of Olivia's body, kissing the other shoulder than the one she had shown such affection for previously. Then down along the dancer's chest, staying for a while to suck on her nipples, making the other woman shiver. Finally, she reached Olivia's stomach and used her tongue to lick the lightly toned belly. There was no part of her body that Soleil did not wish to worship, though the grand prize would be saved for last, she thought with a grin.

Ripping off Olivia's panties in one clean motion, Soleil licked her lips as she removed her small, white top, showing off her large breasts. They were noticeably bigger than the dancer's, though still a far cry from what she had seen of some people in her own world. Regardless, they were enough to look impressive and catch Olivia's attention, and that was good enough for her!

"I'm going to make you feel so~ good, cutie, just you wait." With a wink, Soleil brought her hand between Olivia's legs and waited for just a moment. When she received a small nod as a go-ahead, she didn't hesitate to use two of her fingers immediately, bringing them a measly few centimeters inside her new partner's already wet pussy. 

"Mmmnghaaa! Aaah!" Olivia cried out in bliss, tossing and turning her head back and forth even though the mercenary had only just begun. Of course, Soleil was gentle at the beginning, but she saw little point in taking it needlessly slow when it was clear Olivia was enjoying herself as much as she was. Moving her fingers deeper in, Soleil turned her digits slightly to the side, trying to hit as many of Olivia's most sensitive spots as she could without losing her momentum. The moans, pants and cries from her new partner served as a good, non-verbal guideline for what worked well and what didn't. 

It didn't take long for Olivia to start moving her hips up and down, a completely reactionary movement as a response to the stimulus and not a deliberate action. Her body was twisting and turning in pleasure, the pretty breasts bouncing up and down, her arms moving from her face to her body to the ground and back to her face, unsure of how to occupy her hands while Soleil did all the work.

Within a few minutes, Olivia came with a loud shriek, all the muscles in her body tensing up as a powerful surge of pleasure welled up inside of her. However, Soleil continued moving her fingers in and out, now burying them all the way to the knuckles.

"Nghaaa?! S-Soleil! I-I just c-MMMGH!?" Once more, so quickly after the first time, she reached her peak again. She rolled her eyes back and opened her mouth in a quiet scream, sweat trickling down her forehead. Her face was twisted in a myriad of different emotions, trying to make sense of everything she was feeling all at once, but as the peak of the orgasm passed and Soleil's fingers slowed down, she looked nothing but pleased, if a bit tired.

Soleil was not quite done just yet, however. In a flash of brilliant inspiration, she inserted her two sticky fingers into Olivia's mouth, forcing her to lick them clean. The mercenary giggled as she felt the dancer's tongue wriggle between her digits, accompanied by gagging, unflattering noises that turned to deep breaths and coughing once Soleil pulled out her fingers. 

With Olivia's lips coated with saliva and her own juices, they glittered like stars. Her cheeks were tinged an adorable pink color, almost matching her hair perfectly, and tiny droplets of sweat were visible all over her body. "You look stunning!" Soleil said, watching the other woman's chest rising and falling at a fast, even pace that grew slower and slower. "So...ready for round number two?"

"Eh?" Was once again all that Olivia could get out before she cried out in pleasure as her new partner began to once again expertly finger her tiny, wet pussy. It was a sound that echoed across the forest, drenched in depravity and ecstacy, yet the only person who was there to hear it was Soleil.

They continued for a long, long while, only finishing once Soleil climaxed for the second time from an exhausted Olivia licking her pussy. Naked, sweaty, and in very high spirits, the two new lovers shared a kiss and a joyful laugh.

-

From that point on, the two women became inseperable, acting like the closest of friends in public while visiting each other's bedroom as often as they could in secret in order to spend hours upon hours living out any sexual fantasy and desire they could think of. Usually, this included Soleil coming up with colorful ideas, whether they were new positions, tools to use or roleplaying suggestions. Their games would inevitably end with Olivia collapsed on a bed, on the ground, or over a desk, her enormous ass red and sore from Soleil's rough, greedy caresses and harsh palms.

That was not to say Olivia didn't have her own preferences in the bedroom or ideas on how to spice things up. Tonight, as the evening sun was setting, she found herself in her lover's room, a place she had gotten very well acquainted to, wearing little more than a few black strings to cover her most personal areas. She wore nothing else, not even her golden jewelery, and her long, cascading pink hair covered more of her slim, curvy body than her so called clothes ever could.

The plain white curtains were closed, the light scent of perfume hanging in the air as always, and Soleil sat on her bed and leaned against the wall, devouring every detail of the dancer's body with her hungry eyes.

"You are only allowed to look until I say otherwise." Olivia declared in a rare moment of confidence before she slowly began moving her body, offering a private dance for the mercenary.

Soleil merely nodded, enjoying the sight of her girlfriend's wide hips swaying seductively from side to side, the black strings following the movement and only barely covering the middle part of her round, gigantic ass. The bold outfit made it so that the outer part of her soft, cushiony cheeks were always visible, however, which made the mercenary lick her lips; there was something about the teasing nature of the outfit that really appealed to her despite having seen Olivia's rear many, many times by this point.

Keeping her hands in the air, Olivia rolled her hips in a slow, circular arc, then moved one hand to gently grasp her own breast. She moaned quietly at the sensation, closing her eyes as she gave it another squeeze before moving the same hand up to her face, one of her thin fingers touching her lips as she offered a cheeky smile to her spectator. Once she knew she had her audience utterly captivated, she turned around again, shaking her ass so that the ample flesh of her ass cheeks jiggled, the black strings dispersing and concealing even less than before.

That was when the dancer undid her naughty clothes, throwing them to the bed as a trophy for Soleil to keep. She fell gracefully to her knees, planting her hands on the floor and lowered her back, sticking out her rear as much as she possibly could, somehow making it look even bigger than before. Presenting her most alluring feature like this, complete with a tiny shake and a spread of her legs that showed off her tiny pussy made it almost impossible for the mercenary to sit still, but she kept still as she had been instructed.

Olivia stood up again and caressed her own body in a slow, deliberate upward motion, drawing attention to her shapely thighs, the curvy of her hips, her toned stomach, and finally her perky, spherical breasts. Twirling one of her braids, she giggled as she walked towards the bed.

That was when there was a knock on the door.

Her confidence vanishing in an instant, Olivia grabbed her coat which she had worn on her way to Soleil's room. Wondering whether there was any place to hide, she heard her partner say, "Right as we were getting to the really good part..."

Taking a deep breath to calm down, Soleil waited a few seconds before opening the door.

"Oh, hello, Father." The mercenary said with a bright smile, sounding genuine enough; you would never have expected her to be almost unbearably horny.

"Oh, hello, sweetie." Olivia said simultaneously, her confidence somewhat restored.

"Hey there, you two! Wow, Mother, are you here too? I didn't know you were such a good friend of my daughter's. Hang on, I never did introduce you, did I?" He said with a laugh, running a hair through his hair. "Funny story, you see...h-hey, what's with the staring?"

Olivia and Soleil stared at each other, mouths agape as the man at the door was completely forgotten about. A thousand thoughts went through their heads at blistering speeds as they tried processing this new information, but Soleil was the first one to speak.

"Does this mean we're going to stop?"

There was a moment of silence as Olivia closed her eyes, then shook her head with a small smile. "No. No, I don't think so. We will have to pick up where we left off later." She declared before kissing her confused son on the cheek, wishing him good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I own nothing nor do I claim to.
> 
> A fic I wrote as a token of appreciation for Impulse96, who wrote the fantastic story "Budding Tactician, Blooming Sorceress". You can read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407990
> 
> As always, let me know what you thought of this story! I have been very busy lately and haven't had the time to write much, but I do have two requests I'm interested in tackling next.


End file.
